


Homecoming

by campgangsey



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, basically andrew falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campgangsey/pseuds/campgangsey
Summary: Andrew felt something funny in his stomach whenever he saw Neil. Renee told him to invite Neil to the homecoming dance.





	Homecoming

The ﬁrst time Andrew saw Neil was when they were in an exy tryout and all Andrew could think about was how the boy would be a big problem in his life. His gut told him that he needed to stay out of Neil and continued his life as if he never exist in the ﬁrst place. But of course, of fucking course, this universe didn't let Andrew have a break.

It all started when Wymack along with Kevin accepted him to their team despite the fact that Neil openly mocking Kevin in the tryout. After that, there was almost no day when Andrew didn't see a glimpse of Neil. In the corridor. In the cafeteria. In the parking lot. In the gym. And of course in the exy court.

Neil wasn't someone that Andrew could ignore easily. It wasn't like Neil speak loudly or he like to do something that can catch a lot of attention, but Neil was just too much. It's probably the way Neil spoke up against Kevin. Or the bruise on his cheek. Or the way he always knows what to say. Or his stupidly attractive face. Andrew didn't know, but he didn't like the feeling. He wanted it to be gone. He wanted to bury it so deep he forgot that it was there.

"Quit glaring Neil, Andrew!" Matt said, successfully making Andrew realized that he stared at Neil this whole time.

Just like everyone else, Matt Boyd hated Andrew more than anything else. For Andrew, it wasn't a big problem. It didn't matter that every single human on this planet hated him because if he was them, he would hate him too.

"Or what? I can glare at whoever I want," Andrew answered, he shifted his gaze towards his locker and busy himself to tidy up a bit. In his head, he kept telling himself to stop staring at Neil. Other people might mistake his stare as glare, but still, he couldn't continue doing this.

Andrew could hear Matt ranting about him, but again, Andrew didn't care. Matt's voice gradually disappeared as he and Neil walked out of the locker room. Andrew could feel his tense body became a bit more relaxed.

\---

After dropping his twin brother, Andrew drove to an ice cream parlor ﬁfteen minutes away from where his house stood. When he got there, Renee was already sat on one of the tables with two chocolate ice creams.

Without a greeting, Andrew sat in front of her. Renee turned off her phone and gave Andrew her wide smile.

"Hi, Andrew!" Renee said, her voice was soft.

They started to talk about everything and nothing. From their homework to what would happen if alien was real. Renee was one person who Andrew could talk to. She never judges him and he never had a feeling towards her. It was easy. He didn't have a complicated feeling and didn't have to feel overwhelmed by her judgment.

Unlike Neil.

With that thought, Andrew scolds himself. No, he won't let him think about that stupid human being again!

"Will you go to the homecoming dance?" Renee asked. They had ﬁnished their ice cream, but neither of them wanted to move and get back home, too comfortable with each other’s company.

"No."

"Why?"

"No point."

"You can ask him out," Renee said. She didn't say the name loudly, but it was there and Andrew very much aware of that. He didn’t recall he ever told her about his feeling, but he guessed, it was just Renee being Renee who noticed everything around her.

"No."

"I'm sure he'll want to come."

"No."

"Andrew--"

"Renee," Andrew said sternly.

With that, Renee shut her mouth and didn't bring the topic again. He would rather die than asked Neil out.

\---

The next day after practice, Andrew went to his school's rooftop. It was supposed to be somewhere off-limit, but one of the things that Andrew good at was breaking the law. He sat almost at the edge of the concrete and fetched his cigarette from his jacket pocket.

Andrew was not afraid of so many things, but height was one of the exceptions. He could feel his body shivering as he looked at everything under him. The wind that touched his skin was not helping at all.

For so many people out there, standing on top of a building while having a phobia on height was the stupidest idea, but for Andrew, it was not. Sometimes, he wanted to feel something. Something that could prove that he was still a human being and not a monster as a lot of people claimed him to be. His fear of height helped him to feel that.

"Why are you here?" Andrew could hear someone say followed by the sound of a footstep. Without having to turn his head, Andrew knew exactly where (or who) the sound came from.

"I should ask you that," Andrew answered.

Neil sat beside him. "I saw you here. I thought you would go home with Aaron."

"He goes out with his girlfriend."

"Is it okay to be here?"

"If you're afraid of breaking the law, Neil, just gets out of here," Andrew said. He desperately wished Neil would just go out like what he said. He didn't want him to be here. He wanted to be alone.

"No. I want to be here."

"Why?" Andrew asked. He took a long drag of his cigarette. He didn't want to face Neil at this moment, but the universe hated him and he thought he had to deal with it until it was over.

Neil shrugged his shoulders which was a stupid response. Andrew almost called him out for that, but before he could open his mouth, Neil said, "did you have a problem with me? I mean, I know you didn't like me and want to get rid of me, but you keep glaring at me even more than before."

"I hate you," Andrew said. He ﬁxed his stare towards a huge tree that planted on the parking lot. "I want to kill you. In fact, I want to push you off the roof right now."

Of course, it was the truth and a lie at the same time. Andrew wanted to get rid of Neil. He hated whatever this thing that he felt for Neil and getting rid of him seems like the most logical thing ever. At the same, he wanted to hold Neil. He wanted to spend every moment in his life with the boy. Again, Andrew hated this whole thing. He didn't know what to do and he didn't like not knowing what to do.

Neil didn't answer. Andrew looked at him and found out that he had a huge smile on his face despite the obvious death threat.

"I'm going to bury your body on top of a hill where no one will ﬁnd you," Andrew continued, he shifted his gaze towards the same tree again. "People are going to thank me for killing you. The world without you is going to be much better."

"Yeah?" Neil answered after a few seconds. "You should tell Renee and Dan that, they think you like me."

Andrew glad that he was good at keeping his face neutral and much grateful that he didn't drink anything at the moment. Neil's words successfully caught him off guard.

_Renee_, Andrew thought. It didn't sound like Renee to tell people Andrew's business.

"Did they tell you that?" Andrew asked.

"Well, not really, I overheard their conversation. Apparently, Dan put her money on you and me, Renee didn't say anything, but she also bet on us."

"No one else bet on us then?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that makes sense, Renee probably just want to help Dan."

Neil nodded.

Andrew fetched another cigarette and gave it to Neil who silently accepted it. After that, they just sat next to each other with no conversation going around. Strangely, the situation made Andrew felt content.

After that day, whenever Aaron was out with his girlfriend, Andrew and Neil met on the rooftop. Sometimes, they didn't say anything, other times, they would talk about everything.

One time, Neil told him places that he wanted to go that made Andrew thinking whether there would be a day when he could go to those places with Neil. Andrew scolded himself once again. _No!_

"You and Neil are getting closer lately," Renee said. They were in the middle of biology class, the teacher told them to read the book, but Renee seems to not in the mood to do so.

"What?"

"We all see it, Andrew," Renee said. After a few seconds, she continued, "will you go to homecoming then?"

"No," Andrew said, he was glad when Renee didn't press him on the matter.

\---

"Let's go somewhere," Andrew said. It was after practice and everyone had already left, leaving Andrew and Neil alone in the locker room.

"Where?"

"Just ... do you want to go or not?"

Neil looked at Andrew closely before he sighed and said, "okay."

\---

"I'm so bad at this!" Neil whined. Neil never whine. Save to say that hearing that made Andrew's eyes widen for a few seconds and he couldn't help but think that the boy getting so much cuter. He could feel his stomach did something that he didn't know it could do.

"Quit whining!" Andrew said while picking up the ball and gave it to Neil. "I'll teach you."

This time, Neil's eyes widen and a small smile planted on his face. "Oh really?"

Andrew didn't answer, he gave Neil instruction and stood behind the boy, ﬁxing his position. After a while, he said, "now."

Andrew watched as the ball rolling and hit a few pins.

Neil huffed. "This is why I only like exy."

"Junky," Andrew muttered.

"What did you say?"

"You're junky. You're so addicted to exy. It's pathetic."

"It's not!"

Andrew didn't answer.

They continued their game until it was over and Andrew decided to bring Neil to the ice cream parlor. It wasn't the same parlor that he and Renee went, but as long as it had ice cream, Andrew didn't complain.

Andrew watched as Neil ate his ice cream silently. There was the feeling again. He could feel something funny going on in his stomach.

Andrew didn't know what to do and before he could stop himself, he said, "let's go to homecoming with me."

Neil lifted his head, his eyes widen. In that moment, Andrew started to realize what he said. He hated himself for it, for saying something without thinking, for indirectly telling Neil what he felt. But it was out there now and he couldn't take it back.

After a few seconds (a few dreadful seconds that made Andrew's stomach did something funny again, but this one hurt more than before) of only watching Andrew, Neil ﬁnally said, "okay."

Andrew could take a breath again after that.

\---

The day that everyone waited was ﬁnally here. Andrew stood not too far from the door and he couldn't help but kept asking himself what he was doing there over and over again.

He had arrived alone. Neil said that he would come with Matt and Dan which Andrew didn't understand why. He had a feeling that it was Matt's idea (after all, that boy did really hate him), but he also had a feeling that it was Neil's way of saying that he changed his mind and he didn't want to be Andrew's date.

Andrew could feel his stomach did that funny thing again which make it so much worse. He didn't let his anxiety show though and kept standing in the dark with his eyes on the entrance, waiting for Neil to show his face.

After a few minutes of waiting, Andrew ﬁnally saw Neil walking into the building with Matt and Dan behind him. Other than the nice black button-up that he wore, there was nothing special with Neil, but at the same, there was something in him that made him glowing in Andrew's eyes.

Neil and Andrew's eyes met which made a small smile made its way on Neil's face. Neil cut the distance between them until he stood in front of him.

"Hi! Sorry for the long wait, I didn't know that girls take a long time to get ready."

Andrew shrugged, he wouldn't tell Neil that he almost thought Neil didn't want to come with him. All that matter right now was the fact that Neil was here. With him.

"Let's drink something," Andrew said.

With that, they drank the soda and ate the cake. While doing so, they didn't say anything and only had their eyes on their peers that dance with their partners.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I didn't dance," Andrew said, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Neil shifted his stare towards Andrew. "I don't care. I don't want to dance either," he said, "in fact, I have something else in mind."

Neil put down his glass of soda and walked away. Andrew mimicked Neil. They sneaked their way out of the building and inside another building of their school, and before they knew it, they stood on the rooftop, watching their peers walking around school with their dress or suit.

"I hate homecoming," Neil said.

Andrew froze. "Why did you agree to go with me then?"

"Because ... it's you who asked," Neil said, his gaze met Andrew's.

"Why did you invite me then?" Neil asked, he tilted his head a bit.

Andrew ﬁxed his gaze on Neil when he said, "because It's you."

Neil let out a small laugh. "Idiot."

They looked at each other, neither of them dares to break their eye contact as if the spell--whatever the spell was--would be broken if they did.

"Don't look at me like that," Andrew said, getting overwhelmed with the way Neil looked at him. His stare was too much and it caused yet another funny feeling in his stomach.

Andrew was suddenly aware of how close they were. And despite so many people scattered around the school, they can be considered as alone. In this rooftop. Together. Nothing can stop them from doing anything.

Andrew moved his gaze towards Neil's lips. The lips that Andrew wanted to touch.

Andrew took a small step to be closer with Neil, his gazed still ﬁx on Neil's lips. He could feel the boys in front of him shivering when he put his hand on Neil's cheek, caressing it slowly.

"Yes or no?" Andrew asked softly. "Yes."

And with that, Andrew close the distance between him and Neil and smashed his lips on Neil's. He let out a small breath when he could ﬁnally feel the soften of Neil's lips. The lips that used to be in his dream. The lips that he thought he could never touch.

"I thought you hate me," Neil whispered in between their kiss.

"I do. I hate you so much," Andrew replied which made Neil smile widely that they need to stop their kiss for awhile.

Andrew pinched his wrist secretly, trying to prove to himself that no, it wasn't a dream.

Last modiﬁed: Aug 24, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the first thing that I wrote after getting into writing block hole for six months so you can say that this is just me writing whatever appeared in my head.


End file.
